


To be the villain of every tale

by CuteSomic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, headcanon inspired, very out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic
Summary: A poem about a Flesh Tearer.
Kudos: 7





	To be the villain of every tale

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine decided to give Appollus more personality. I got inspired.

It's not easy, to be the villain of every tale.  
Take the violence with you, and spread it among the stars,  
It's the purpose - and there is nothing beyond the pale,  
There is nothing too disappointing if you don't fail,  
There is nothing - and why keep trying to no avail  
To remake what you've broken and burnt, to erase the scars?

It's the scars you deserve, it's the visage of broken rage  
In the seconds before the fall into red and black.  
Yours the heart of the beast, thrashing madly in your ribcage,  
Yours the heart of the beauty, now weathered and dark with age,  
Should you lay them to rest, should you quietly turn the page,  
Put an end to the chapter and pray that no one reads back?


End file.
